


Sienna [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sam deserves a dog, so he finally gets one"</p><p>[A recording of a fic by GreyMichaela]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sienna [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sienna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932644) by [GreyMichaela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela). 



> GIVE SAM ALL THE DOGS!!!!!!

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic16/Sienna.mp3) | **Size:** 4.88 MB | **Duration:** 5:13min

  
---|---


End file.
